A computing device can be portable and can operate on power provided by a rechargeable battery. A computing device additionally, or in the alternative, can operate on power provided by a power converter (sometimes referred to as a power brick). The power converter converts power received by plugging one part of the power converter into an alternating current (AC) receptacle (“the wall”) into direct current (DC) power at a voltage that is used by the computing device and provided to the computing device using another connector or adapter that can plug into a receptacle provided on the computing device. In some cases, the DC power can also charge/recharge the battery while providing power to the computing device. The power adapter can convert (adapt) the voltage (110/220 Volts) of the power received from the alternating current (AC) receptacle (“the wall”) to the voltage required by the computing device.